


Five times other people noticed John and Esme

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Five times other people noticed John and Esme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times other people noticed John and Esme

**Author's Note:**

> I love John & Esme together but no one hardly writes about them!  
> Hope you enjoy !

Grace POV. (+1)

I saw them walking together in the road, they held hands as they walked, they looked peaceful.   
John had a wild temper, but not as wild as Tommy's.   
This Esme girl seemed to calm him. 

Tommy POV. (+2) 

I saw John and Esme walking around the house.   
"It's a family meeting, John now." Arthur said quietly.   
"Esme?" he called up the stairs.   
She quickly walked down the stairs.   
"Family meeting." he said.   
She smiled and took a seat with us.   
Next to John.  
I swear I could see him smile. 

Polly POV. (+3) 

"Hi Pol." John said, "You ain't seen Esme around have you?"   
I looked around, "John, I haven't seen her since this morning why?"   
He looked nervous.   
"Aunt Pol." he started to say, "Where is she ?"   
"John, I don't bloody know okay?" I said sharply, I turned around, he looked scared.   
"I love her Aunt Pol." he said quietly, "I know I'm not meant to but I do."   
I smiled.   
"John?" Esme called out, holding both the children's hands in hers and them holding out a card for him.   
A birthday card.   
"I wouldn't forget." she said quietly, "Oh and John." she started to say, "I love you too."   
I saw him smile for the first time in years. 

Finn POV. (+4)

I moved quietly around the house, I could hear Esme and John talking about something.   
I walked closer to the door.   
"Esme?" he asked, "Look at me."   
"Yes John?" she asked.   
"I need you Esme." he said.   
"I need you too John." she said.   
They seemed rather happy and we weren't at war with the Lee's anymore, so why wouldn't they need each other? 

Arthur POV. (+5) 

I was in the pub working behind the bar and John walked in.   
"Arthur?" he asked and walked into the side room.   
I walked towards him in the room.   
"Grace, bring in some whisky." I told her.   
I walked in, "What's wrong John?"   
"It's Esme." he said quietly.   
"Well.. what's wrong with her?" I asked.   
"I don't know she seems different lately." he said.   
"Take no noticed John, she'll be fine in a week." I said.   
"No Arthur it isn't that." he said, he looked puzzled.   
Grace walked in with the whisky, "Your wife's here, shall I tell her your in here?" she said, John looked at her.   
"Aye tell her." he said loudly.   
Esme walked in, she was quiet.   
"May I speak with John alone?" she asked.   
I left the room and I walked behind the bar.   
"What's wrong Esme, is it me?" I heard John shout, "my family eh?"   
Then it suddenly went quiet.   
He started to laugh.   
"Arthur I'll need some champagne." he shouted.  
He walked out of the room.   
"A new Shelby boys!" he shouted.   
He looked so proud, Esme stood next to him and smiled happier.   
A new Shelby I though good on him.   
"Congrats John boy." I said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos.


End file.
